Interstellar
by Potter's Tales
Summary: When a mysterious blue box appears in the Room of Requirement, Hermione Granger's curiosity gets the better of her. She enters the blue box, and her whole life is changed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - The Boy**

As Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger made their way through the ever-stretching corridors of Hogwarts, they noticed a young boy sat on the moving staircase. As the stairs made their way over to where the trio were stood, Hermione rushed over to the boy and sat down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes red with sadness and despair.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay." the boy said, wiping away his tears on his robe. Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave a weak smile.

"No you're not. You can talk to me." Hermione said, as the two boys came over and awkwardly stared at the situation. The boy was wearing rounded glasses like Harry, although his robes were blue and gray, the colours of Ravenclaw.

"There were two boys in my class. My Divination class, they were saying that I had the Grim. They said I was gonna be killed by Voldemort, since he came back last year." the boy said, his bottom lip quivering as he spoke. Hermione smiled sympathetically, and stood up, gesturing for the boy to stand up with her.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked, as the Ravenclaw boy also stood up and wiped away his tears.

"Matthew Ollivander. Yeah, like the wand-maker. He's my great uncle." Matthew said, chuckling a little as he said it. He evidently got a lot of questions about his family.

"Look, Voldemort may be back, but he can't harm you. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for you to be right now. Those boys were just being nasty." Hermione said, reassuring Matthew of his safety.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks." Matthew smiled and ran up the stairs towards his next class. Hermione smiled to herself and then turned to Harry and Ron, only to see that they had disappeared. She sighed to herself and shook her head, treversing over to the North Tower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Divination Class**

Once Hermione arrived at the tower, she could already hear the class beginning overhead. Nervous, she climbed up to the classroom and awkwardly pushed open the door. The class was completely silent, and everyone turned their heads to look at Hermione.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Trelawney." Hermione apologised, awkwardly making her way over to the table of three, where Harry and Ron were already sat, sipping their teas. A steaming hot mug was sat ready at Hermione's seat.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, I foretold your absence." Professor Trelawney smiled, gesturing towards the readily-made beverage placed on the table. Hermione smiled at Trelawney, then turned her head towards the boy, glaring at them.

"What? We weren't gonna be late." Ron defended in response to Hermione's glare. She shook her head and sighed, before taking a big gulp of the warm, comforting tea. It instantly made her feel better, and she sat back in her seat to relax. After a couple minutes of silence, Hermione had finished her tea and began examining her tea leaves.

"Hey 'Mione? What does the lock symbol mean?" Harry asked, skimming through his textbook, unable to find the answer to his question. Hermione leaned over the table and flicked through his textbook to the correct page.

"Right here." Hermione began to read from the book, "If your tea leaves form the shape of a lock, this means that a major change will be approaching in your life, and you must be ready to make a serious change." she read, passing the book back over to Harry and examining her own tea leaves. Two of the leaves had accumulated in the corner of the cup in the shape of what seemed to be a wheel, whereas another leaf had made the shape of a bone.

Hermione couldn't quite recall what this meant, and so turned to the corresponding pages in her textbook. She bagan to read out loud. "If your tea leaves form the shape of a wheel, this means hat your life will take a drastic change, and only you can steer it in the right direction. If your tea leaves form the shape of a bone, this means that you will be facing imminent danger, that can only be prevented by the help of a friend."

"You don't really believe this, do you?" Ron asked Hermione, looking at her incredulously.

"Maybe. I mean, sometimes it comes true. It did with the whole Triwizard Tournament last year. It predicted Barry Couch Jr's betrayal." Hermione said, trying to defend herself against what she knew sounded ridiculous.

"I guess. But it's still pointless." Ron said, unable to find a counter-argument. Hermione chuckled and pushed her cup to the side, as Trelawney made her way over to inspect the work of the trio. She gave them feedback and markings, and by the end of the lesson, Hermione was extremely tired. As everybody stood up and rushed out the room, Hermione and Harry stayed behind for a while, whilst Ron rushed ahead to get to the great hall, where dinner was being served.

Hermione was still packing up her bags when Harry moved over and began to help her. He pushed her cup to the side and placed her Divination textbook in her back. She thanked him and they made their way out of the room. Ron was long gone now, and Harry and Hermione slowly made their way over to the Gryffindor Common Room to study for an upcoming Charms test.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Chase**

As Harry and Hermione made their way through the corridors, they spotted a familiar face on one of the staircases. Draco Malfoy. He was holding his wand in his hand, and checking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"He looks awfully suspicious." Hermione noted, as she pointed him out to Harry. As Harry looked over at him, he slipped away into the shadows of a different corridor. "Shall we follow him?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely. Nobody walks around their school like that. He's up to something." Harry agreed, as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her along to the nearest staircase, just as it was about to move away. They stumbled onto it just in time, and drew their wands. Their was nobody else in the corridors, as everybody had gathered in the great hall for dinner.

Harry and Hermione turned around the corner just in time to see Draco enter through a large wooden door. Harry knew from his classes that it was the door to his Muggle Studies classroom.

"What's Draco doing in there?" Hermione asked, as she slowly made her way over to the door. She pushed it open a little bit and peeked through. Inside, she could see Draco stood at the front of the empty classroom, talking to a robed figure, whose face wasn't visible from where Hermione was stood.

"Damn it, Ollie! I told you to bring me the supplies! Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco shouted at the figure, who seemed slightly smaller than Draco, but no less intimidating. "Well? Where are they? Did you forget to bring them all together? This is ridiculous!"

"I'll have them tomorrow." the figure said, in a voice that seemed familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't quite place it. Draco scowled at the figure, before pushing past him and leaving the room through the back exit.

"I'll chase after him, you go around to the left corridor and cut him off." Harry commanded, flinging to Muggle Studies door open and running straight past the figure without looking back. As much as she wanted to know who the figure was, Hermione knew that the best way to catch Draco would be to do what Harry said, and so she turned around and sprinted towards the left corridor.

Panting, Hermione arrived at the end of the corridor, expecting to see Draco, but instead seeing Harry.

"What? Did he not come past here?" Harry asked, evidently confused.

"I must've missed him. I'm sorry." Hermione apologied, looking behind herself to see if she could see Draco. Sure enough, he could be seen turning around another corner. "Wait.." Hermione muttered. "That door leads to...the Room of Requirement!"

Ignoring Harry somewhat, Hermione rushed after Draco, sprinting at full speed, after a minute, she was tailing Draco, mere yards away from him. He turned around and saw his, and simply darted into the room to his left to avoid her. Incidentally, the room he had entered was the Room of Requirement. Panicked, Hermione also darted into the Room of Requirement. Instantly, the door slammed behind her and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Blue Box**

Hermione started at the blank door where the door used to be in complete horror. She'd left Harry behind, and there was no way to get back to him. Her breath speeding up and trembling, Hermione turned around to view the Room of Requirement, and her breath was taken away. She was outside. She was stood against a brick wall by the side of a residential estate, where young boys and girls were playing together. Young Muggles.

Hermione was panicking now. How had she left Hogwarts? Where was she? She wasn't sure, but she knew one thing. Draco Malfoy was responsible. Whilst examining the area, Hermione spotted a strange looking man running down the street. He was tall and slim, and wore a brown coat and a red bow tie. In his right hand, he held what seemed to be a metal probe.

Suspicious of this man's actions, Hermione began to follow him. After her first sighting, the man dashed behind an Ice-Cream Truck, which Hermione sprinted over to. When she got there, she spotted the man further down the road, slipping behind a house.

"Anything for you, young ma'am?" the Ice-Cream Man said, moving over to his machine to make her an ice cream. When he didn't get an answer, he turned to look at Hermione, but she was long gone. The man sighed and sat back down in the driver seat.

Hermione swirled around the corner, spotting the strange man stood mere meters away, tinkering with some sort of device.

"Oh, hello." the man said, putting his device suspiciously behind his back.

"Hello. Who are you?" Hermione responded, raising her eyebrows and trying to look at what he was doing behind his back.

"I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you...?" he greeted her, evidently waiting for her name, although she did not give it. The Doctor soon realised what Hermione was trying to do, and distracted her. He pointed his metal probe at a fire hydrant on the other side of the road, and the probe lit up. Hermione glanced over at the hydrant as it exploded, spurting water all over the road. She looked back at The Doctor, exasperated and shocked, just to find that he wasn't there.

Annoyed with herself for falling for such a simple trick, Hermione made her way down a nearby alleyway, drawing her wand as she did so. The alleyway led into a small opening, which was surrounded at all angles, meaning that there would've been nowhere for The Doctor to escape.

"I know you're here! How did you do that to the fire hydrant? Are you a wizard?" Hermione called, not getting a response. She sighed and began to examine her surroundings. Straight ahead of her was a pile of trash, upon which an old television was lay. Next to the trash pile stood a strange blue box. Police Box, it said.

Just as Hermione was going to carry on examining, the light on the top of the Police Box lit up. Suspicious, she made her way over to the strange box and pulled on the doors. Nothing.

"It must just be faulty." Hermione told herself. She turned around and carried on examining. After a minute, she decided that there was no was no way The Doctor could be here. She turned around and left the opening, just as the Police Box disappeared behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - All A Dream**?

Hermione awoke hot and sweaty in her bed. She gasped as she sat upwards, causing Ginny Weasley, who was sat in the bed next to her, to gasp too.

"Jesus 'Mione, you scared me!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping out of bed and rushing over to her friend, to make sure she was okay.

"Sorry Gin, I- Its just..." Hermione stuttered, not quite sure how to explain her situation. Ginny seemed to understand, and patted Hermione on he shoulder with a smile, before making her way back to her own bed. Hermione lay back down, her thoughts racing. Was it all a dream? Had any of it even happened? Did she ever even go into the Room of Requirement? The problem was, she didn't even know where real life ended and the dream started, if at all.

Hermione glanced out of the window and saw a beautiful sunrise over the forbidden forest. At least it gave her an idea of the time. She rolled out of bed and got changed into her school robes, and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. Sleepy, she left the dormitory and climbed down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. To her surprise, Harry and Seamus were already up, sat by the fire playing wizard chess.

"Er, Harry?" Hermione called from the staircase. Both Harry and Seamus turned around, looks surprised.

"You're never up this early." Harry noted, standing up and making his way over to her, telling Seamus he would be back shortly. Once he arrived by Hermione, he spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to ask you a really weird question. Is that okay?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry nodded his head instantly, always wanting to help. "Okay, so I don't remember going to bed last night. Can you tell me what happened?" Hermione soon realised how strange this sounded, and covered her tracks. "I think I was hexed."

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, evidently confused. "We left Divination and made our way down to the feast. Then we studied for Charms, went down to the lake, and came to bed. Any of that ring a bell?" Hermione was shocked. She didn't remember any of this. In fact, she had vivid memories that apparently didn't happen, according to Harry.

She was extremely confused, but decided not to press for answers, deciding that it must've all been a dream. The strange man that she met must not have been real, and she'd imagined it all.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, obviously worried for her. She nodded her head weakly, and made her way back up to the girls dormitory to study for today's Defense exam.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The New Professor**

After an hour of studying, Hermione decided that it was probably time for some breakfast, as her stomach had started to tell her so. She put her quill back on her bedside table, and packed her parchment and textbooks into her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and made her way down to the dorm.

Now everyone else was awake and chatting in the Common Room, whereas Harry and Seamus were still playing Wizards Chess. Hermione spotted Ron talking with Fred and George in the corner of the room. She decided not to interrupt them, and made her way over to the Great Hall by herself.

As she left the Common Room, she bumped into Ginny Weasley, as she was picking up her papers from the floor. Hermione rushed over, and helped her collect them all.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ginny, who seemed severely annnoyed by the situation.

"Malfoy. He barged into me and I dropped my bag." Ginny said. Hermione sighed and carried on helping Ginny, as her mind brought her back to the young boy, Matthew Ollivander, that she had been helping yesterday. It's not that it annoyed her, but sometimes she was fed up of having to always help people. It always seemed to happen around her.

"Malfoy needs sorting out. He thinks he owns the place." Hermione moaned, finally finished up with Ginnyns work.

"Yeah, there was this other boy with him too. I didn't quite see his face though." Ginny admitted. Instantly, Hermione thought of the situation in her so-called dream, when Malfoy was talking to that other boy in the Muggle Studies classroom.

 _"Damn it, Ollie! I told you to bring me the supplies! Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco shouted at the figure, who seemed slightly smaller than Draco, but no less intimidating. "Well? Where are they? Did you forget to bring them all together? This is ridiculous!"_

But if that boy really is hanging out with Malfoy, maybe the dream wasn't actually a dream! How could Hermione possibly have imagined a situation she had no idea about? But if that was true, why would Harry lie to Hermione about what they did last night? It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, bringing her back to the real world. Hermione nodded, and began to walk down to the Great Hall with Ginny. They didn't cross many people on the way there, probably because they were slightly late, and everyone was already there.

Eventually, they arrived in the Great Hall, and they both sat down at the Gryffindor Table, and took large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, and a couple of streaks of bacon, Hermione's favourite breakfast food. Still confused over everything that happened yesterday, Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was sat talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

Suddenly, from the front of the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Good morning, Wizards and Witches. Today is a monumental day in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today, we welcome Professor Smith, as your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher! Professor Umbridge has been...temporarily given a break."

As everyone was cheering about Umbridge's leaving, Hermione looked over at the head table. Between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick sat a new Professor. Upon first glance, Hermione didn't recognise him. But when she looked further, she realised just who he really was. The Doctor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Defence Against The Dark Arts**

After breakfast, Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron, as they made their way towards their next class, which was Defence Against The Dark Arts. After seeing their new Professor, Hermione couldn't wait to get to that class and learn more about him, and what had happened yesterday.

"So, what do you think of that new Professor?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation, "What was his name, Smith?" Hermione nodded her head, remaining silent. She didn't really feel like talking at the moment. Harry and Ron looked at each other, but decided to leave her alone.

Eventually, they made their way up to the DADA classroom, where Professor Smith was already waiting at the door. He exchanged a glance with Hermione, and his face dropped. Obviously he hadn't been expecting to see her here. As the trio walked past him, Hermione whispered to him. "The feelings mutual."

Professor Smith had no choice but to allow the trio to enter his classroom, as he waited outside for the other students. Hermione took a seat next to Ron, and Harry sat in front of them. "Hey, what were you saying to the Professor?" Ron asked.

"Just saying hi." Hermione lied through her teeth. Ron shrugged his shoulders and pulled his DADA textbook out. Ron wasn't the best at Defense, but Hermione admired his persistence and hard work. Soon enough, everyone had entered the room, and Professor Smith - or The Doctor - was stood at the front.

"Good morning students, as you'll know from breakfast, my name is Professor Smith and I'll be teaching you defence against the dark arts for the foreseeable future. Any questions?" Smith asked. There was complete silence in the room. "Good. As I've not taught you before, I don't know how much you know. Therefore, today will be more of a relaxed lesson, and I ask you to answer these questions." Smith said, walking around the room and handing out papers.

Hermione nudged Ron once Smith had passed. "Do you trust this guy? I mean, he just seems a little...off." she asked, receiving a confused look from Ron.

"Hermione, you're the last person on the planet I would expect to complain about a teacher. And he seems fine to me. Seriously, what did you say to him at the door?" Ron asked, knowing that she'd been lying to him.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she'd have to tell him eventually. Throughout the course of the lesson, Hermione told Ron everything that had happened yesterday, and how she'd woke up thinking it was all a dream. "Blimey." Ron said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Inevitability**

As The Doctor swept along the classroom handing out papers, he realised just how little he knew about this planet's concept of magic. He'd never visited this place before, in fact, he didn't even know it had existed. A parallel universe of earth, where Wizards and Witches lived among us? It was absurd.

But, if he wanted to keep his job as Professor, which he did, he'd have to learn about magic. He figured the best way to do that would be to ask the students, but he couldn't just do that, or it would give away his position. That was the purpose of the test. He'd use the students test answers to learn about magic himself.

One thing that he hadn't accounted for was yesterday's incident. The young girl with the frizzy brown hair and deep brown eyes. When he crashed his TARDIS in this universe, the last thing he expected would be a 15 year old girl suspicious of his every move. He tried his best to fix this mistake. He went back in time and made sure she never met him, but it seems she still has the original memories.

To be honest, he didn't know how he was going to get away with this one. And worst of all, he'd left his best friend, Amy Pond, on a faraway planet. He'd really screwed up this time. He made his way back to the front of the classroom, where he sat down at his desk and watched over the class. No matter how much he tried, his eyes kept drifting to the girl. She was a mystery.

Half way through the lesson, a boy at the back of the classroom put his hand in the air and coughed, attracting The Doctor's attention. He looked up and answered the boy. "Yes?" he said with a smile.

"Sir, how would you cure a werewolf bite using only your wand?" the boy asked, as The Doctor's face began to drain of all colour. He didn't have a clue. Without trying to seem unqualified, The Doctor walked over to the boy, ready to make something up on the spot. Luckily, as he approached the desk, Professor McGonagall burst into the room.

"Professor Smith! May I have a word? Outside?" McGonagall asked, holding the door open and scouring the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to keep their heads down, as trouble always seemed to follow Professor McGonagall.

The Doctor, thankful that he was able to avoid the boy's question, accepted McGonagall's request and left the room. He shut the door behind him. "What's the problem, Minerva?"

"Albus Dumbledore and I have been reviewing your application, and we've come across a few... inconsistencies." Minerva said, awkwardly hovering her hand over her wand.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Midnight Meeting**

The Doctor stared at Minerva, silently analysing the situation. He saw her hand hovering over her wand, and her eyes were squinted

"What exactly do you mean by inconsistencies, Miss McGonagall?" The Doctor asked, worrying greatly about how he was going to get out of this one. Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Albus and I were looking through your past qualifications, and we didn't find any trace of further, or even basic, education! Where did you study?" Minerva demanded, pressuring The Doctor into giving an answer.

"Right here. You want to see my graduation certificate?" he asked, pulling his Psychic Paper out of his robe and holding it in front of McGonagall. Instantly, Minerva apologised and allowed The Doctor to go back into his classroom and teach.

"Right! Who's finished their tests?" The Doctor asked, strolling back to the front of the room. All the students stood up and delivered their papers to him. "Good. I'll review these papers overnight and feed back tomorrow."

A couple of minutes later, the lesson ended and everybody stood up to leave the room. As everybody was packing up, The Doctor made his way over to Hermione's desk.

"May I speak to you after class, Miss...?"

"Granger. Yes, I look forward to it." she said, ushering Harry and Ron out the room so she could talk to him. She moved over to the front desk, where The Doctor was now sat.

"So, Professor Smith.."

"The Doctor. We've been over this once." he said, as Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I knew it! So we've really met before? Everything that happened yesterday was real?" Hermione questioned, as the final students left the room and the door closed.

"Of course. I took you for the smart one, Granger." The Doctor chuckled, as Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder. "Meet me in my office at midnight. If anyone asks, you've got detention."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Daylight Dragon**

Hermione pushed the DADA door open, revealing the two boys waiting for her patiently by the staircase.

"'Mione! What did Smith want?" Ron called, moving over towards her. Quickly trying to think of an excuse, Hermione purposely dropped her wand, buying her time. "I'll get that." Ron said, bending down to pick up the wand, as Harry looked over at his friend suspiciously.

"Thanks Ron. He just wanted to tell me that I did really well in the test." Hermione lied. Ron seemed to believe this, and they made their way towards the Black Lake for their free period. As they exited the castle, Harry held his arm out to stop Hermione and Ron.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, as Harry silently pointed over to a corner in the courtyard, where a fight was happening. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had their wands pointed at a young Ravenclaw boy that Hermione instantly recognised as Matthew Ollivander.

Hermione rushed right past Harry, as he tried to stop her, but to no avail. She instantly whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "Petrificus Totalus!"

A sharp red light shot from the end of Hermione's wand, and hit Draco straight between his shoulder blades. He instantly froze up and toppled forwards, knocking over Gregory Goyle. Vincent Crabbe turned around and spotted Hermione as she carried on marching towards him. He went to reach for his wand, but Hermione was much quicker.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione muttered under her breath, swishing her wand and allowing a second red light to shoot out her wand and force Crabbe's wand to fly out of his hand.

"Hermione, calm down!" Harry shouted, unable to control her. In a desperate bid to calm her down, he pointed his wand at her and began to speak, before Ron snatched his wand away, trying to protect Hermione.

Goyle had gotten back to his feet now, as was running away with Crabbe, as Hermione advanced on them.

"Accio!" she screeched. Her wand sparked, and a large rock flew from behind Crabbe, hitting him in the side as it travelling through the air.

Crabbe fell onto the floor, and Goyle made sure to jump over him, as Hermione shot a hex towards him, which missed. He whipped out his wand and shot a hex at her, which hit a marble gargoyle above her head.

"Colloshoo!" Hermione roared, the hex flying from her wand, straight to Goyle's legs, as they instantly stuck to the floor. Hermione chuckled as she looked upon Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, all squirming on the floor.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Aftermath**

Harry and Ron rushed over to Hermione and grabbed her by the arms to prevent her from doing any more damage. She carried on glaring at Malfoy and his friends, as the hexes wore off and they stumbled away to the castle.

As they arrived by the main entrance, Professor Smith barged past them, grabbing Malfoy and Crabbe by their collars, and holding his leg out to stop Goyle.

"What's going on here?" Smith asked, looking down at Malfoy, as he shivered and snivelled.

"It was the m-m-mudblood! She hexed us!" Malfoy shouted, pointing at Hermione with his trembling finger. Smith's deadly glare glanced around the courtyard, and eventually rested on Hermione. As soon as he realised what had happened, he began to chuckle.

"You two get running. Before she comes back." Smith whispered sarcastically, letting go of the two boys and letting them scuttle back to the dungeons. Smith slowly walked over to the trio, as the boys sat Hermione down and calmed her. "Hey, kids?" Smith called.

Hermione looked up at Professor Smith and sighed. She knew what was coming. "I assume you're going to want to talk to me, sir." Hermione sighed, standing up and walking straight past him, heading to his office. Smith turned and looked at the boys, surprised.

"She's always one step ahead," Ron said, "just get used to it." Confused, Professor Smith made his way back to his office to speak to Hermione.

"Has Hermione been acting weird to you recently?" Harry asked Ron, as he pulled out a packet of Jammie Dodgers and Digestive biscuits.

"I guess so," Ron replied, "I've not really been paying attention. If anything, Professor Smith seems weird to me. I don't trust him."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. He doesn't quite seem...human."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Truth Revealed**

When Professor Smith entered his office, Hermione Granger was already waiting for him. "Miss Granger, your violent antics outside were sim-"

"Doctor, shall we talk about what we're both thinking?" Hermione asked, catching Smith - or The Doctor - completely off guard. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands.

"How much do you remember?" The Doctor asked, looking up at Hermione's face, and her deep eyes. She told him that she remembered everything, and that she wanted answers. "I understand it must've been confusing. Basically, I went back in time and changed what happened, but it seems that you've retained the original memories."

"Back in time? You have a Time-Turner?" Hermione asked in awe, jealous that she wasn't able to use a Time-Turner since the incident in Third Year.

"What's a Time-Turner? I have a TARDIS." The Doctor corrected her, sitting upright in his chair and looking at her confusingly. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. I've lived for over 1000 years, and I've saved galaxies from destruction."

"But at least you're modest, right?" Hermione added sarcastically.

"Really? That usually impresses people." The Doctor said, confused. He grabbed his metal probe and pointed it at the door. The probe lit up, but nothing happened. "Hmm, wood."

"What's that thing? Is that your wand?" Hermione asked, walking over to the desk to get a closer look at it.

"A wand? No, no it's my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor explained, defensive. He snatched the wand back and pocketed it, as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, confused as to how The Doctor could tell her all this information and then simply leave.

"We're going to the TARDIS, of course."


	13. Author's Note

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys! If you've read this far into the story, then obviously you're enjoying it, so please please please please PLEASE, can you leave a review on my story, just to let me know what you think. I've had a severe lack of motivation lately, so if you want to see this story continued, just tell me what you think, and I'll definitely do more. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully)_**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Time and Relative Dimensions in Space**

For years, Hermione had dreamed of seeing the stars. She thought that Astrology class would give her everything humanly possible. And it did. But now she had the chance to explore the galaxy, outside of human capability.

As Hermione stared at the familiar blue box, she had to make a choice. She knew that as soon as she saw what this thing was capable of, she'd never want to come back. But she had friends. She had Harry, and Ron, and Ginny. And she still had to figure out the mystery surrounding Malfoy.

"So, what do you say?" The Doctor asked, as he pushed open the doors, revealing a land and wonder and imagination inside. The first thing Hermione noticed before she even stepped in was that it was-

"Bigger on the inside..." she stumbled, taking a few cautious steps into the TARDIS. Her breath was taken away by the overwhelming beauty of the machine. And if it really could travel in time...

"Yeah. Most people normally say that." The Doctor chuckled, and he also stepped into the TARDIS, and shut the doors behind him.

"Why me?" Hermione asked. "If you explore time and space, you must come across loads of incredible, fascinating people. So why let _me_ come?"

"You got my attention. You were curious, interesting. Plus, you blew my cover so I need to keep you quiet." The Doctor laughed, making Hermione laugh too. "I'm guessing you've never traveled in time before?"

"Actually, yes. I have." Hermione said, giggling.

"Well that's a first." The Doctor said, genuinely confused. He made his way over to the big console and swivelled the screen around, so Hermione could see it. "Where to?"

"You mean I can choose?" Hermione asked in awe. When the Doctor nodded, she began to think. Where could she go? She could go any where in time. The far past, or the far future. She could meet Godric Gryffindor, or the Peverell brothers. Or she could meet her own ancestors.

She could go any where in space! She could go to faraway planets and star systems and galaxies! She could meet hundreds of other species!

"Surprise me." Hermione smiled.

"I love it when they say that." The Doctor smiled, pulling down violently on a lever, and slamming down on a button.


End file.
